


【星昴】以父之名-32

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [32]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 烙铁咬在他皮肤上的时候，时间已然是静止的，就连空间里气体的流动也仿佛凝滞，只有那种噬人心智的疼如烈焰一般燃烧着他，宛如永无止尽地炼狱之刑，他在火海里挣扎、在炼狱中煎熬，痛苦深深根植于他的灵魂里。他无声地尖叫呐喊，大颗大颗地汗水从额头滑到下巴，然后滴到胸口。他仿佛已经超越了痛苦本身，他的精神在这种痛楚中异常活跃。他甚至感觉自己从未像现在这样清醒过。不是现在，而是在更早的时间，在身体被标记之前，灵魂就早已被刻上名为“樱冢星史郎”的印记。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-32

**Author's Note:**

> *假期要结束了，马上要没时间码字了呜呜呜qaq  
> *希望能一股作气把这篇完结掉啊，要不然放下回头又不想填坑了orz，请给我填坑的动力好嘛(￣^￣)ゞ

【32】

烙铁咬在他皮肤上的时候，时间已然是静止的，就连空间里气体的流动也仿佛凝滞，只有那种噬人心智的疼如烈焰一般燃烧着他，宛如永无止尽地炼狱之刑，他在火海里挣扎、在炼狱中煎熬，痛苦深深根植于他的灵魂里。  
他无声地尖叫呐喊，大颗大颗地汗水从额头滑到下巴，然后滴到胸口。

他仿佛已经超越了痛苦本身，他的精神在这种痛楚中异常活跃。  
他甚至感觉自己从未像现在这样清醒过。

不是现在，而是在更早的时间，在身体被标记之前，灵魂就早已被刻上名为“樱冢星史郎”的印记。

刑具是什么时候离开他的身体的，他已无法得知，只有当男人的手来为他擦去额头的汗时，他才解冻一般震颤了一下。  
当然如果男人告诉他的话，他就会知道，整个标记过程也不过才几秒钟而已。  
“结束了。”男人鼓励似的拍拍他的脸，褒奖道，“昴流君，你做得很好。”  
烧红的烙铁咬住皮肉的时候他都没有哭，却在听到这句话的瞬间，眼泪再也忍不住似的，争先恐后涌了出来，绿眼睛里一时间波涛汹涌。  
像是他在痛苦中煎熬就是为了这句话，像是他所做的一切都是为了让这个男人满意，肉体上所有的痛都得偿所值。  
有多痛就有多满足，灵魂被一种奇妙的感觉所包裹，像久行沙漠中的旅人终于回归故里，他感受到一种难以形容的归属感。

男人早已把烙铁收好，转而拿出的是一堆白色的瓶罐和一卷纱布。  
男人拧开其中一个，浓重的药香气传出来，男人用棉签沾了药液小心地涂抹在他的手背上，先是印记旁边的皮肤，缓慢而小心地一圈一圈擦着。  
他感受到清凉的药水熄灭了在皮肉上跳舞的火焰，兴奋的神经也在这股凉意里慢慢平复下来。  
然后，毫无防备地，烙铁啃咬的地方，逆五芒星的中心，传来一阵锐利的刺痛，他剧烈地抖了一下。男人早有准备般压制住他，片刻之后，标记的地方传来一股酥麻，药效开始发挥作用。

男人注意到他的视线一直在跟随着自己动作，把最后一个药瓶的盖子拧好之后，男人把他打了烙印的那只手背擎到他眼前，问道：“喜欢吗？”  
他像是吹笛人的孩子般，跟着男人的动作顺从地点点头。  
“乖，”男人摸了摸他的头，“它会一直陪着你。”

做完这一切，男人又恢复到刚回家时候的那种淡漠疏离，几秒前的温存仿佛根本不存在。  
他放开青年的手重新坐回椅子里，微微闭了眼，似乎十分疲惫。

虽然男人脸上已经看不出任何情绪，青年还是感受到了从对方身上透出的压抑感。  
明明受刑的是他，这个男人看起来却才像是伤痕累累的那个。  
他想抱紧这个男人，却受迫于手背上的伤口根本抬不起手来，他再也忍不了似的难受地蹲伏下去。  
他开始怀念烧红的烙铁啃噬皮肉的那种疼，男人施刑时候的眼神，是那么温暖。他伏在地上，又开始感受到肠胃搅和在一起的那种恶心感。  
他后知后觉地想起来，今天下午到现在似乎一点东西都没有吃，这一天发生太多事了。

等他再次从一片乱麻的大脑里拿回理智的主动权的时候，昏暗的屋子里已经只剩他一个人，男人不知什么时候已经不在这里了。  
他想从地上爬起来，却发觉胳膊动不了，再一看，发现他打了烙印的那只手腕被用手铐铐在藤椅的椅背上，应该是怕他碰到伤处，金属铁环的内侧还垫了几层纱布，让他拉扯之下也不至于磨破皮肉。

他的视线不可避免的被那个标记吸引，他用视线一遍遍描摹着那个形状——那真是一个非常漂亮的逆五芒星。  
他吸了一口气，从地上跪坐起来，仰起头，轻轻亲吻了那个标记。

——

男人再打开门的时候，他不可抑制地心跳猛然窜快，他朝门的方向看去。  
男人手里拿着一个牛奶杯进来，他还认得那个杯子，他第一次在这个男人家里过夜的时候，就是用这个杯子喝牛奶的。  
男人在他面前蹲下来，杯子递到他眼前，一股浓郁的奶香味充斥了口鼻。他先是抿了一小口，很快就让没吃东西又吐了个干净的肠胃感受到了舒服的温热，他就着男人的动作，一口一口把那杯牛奶全部喝了下去。

牛奶总是有助眠和放松的效果，这一天发生的事似乎比他之前所有人生里发生的还要多，此时精神和肉体都已经十分疲乏。  
这个男人是促成他姐姐死亡的凶手，他已经十分明白这个事实了，他没有忘。  
他应该憎恨他，应该想办法送他上法庭，应该让他抵偿他姐姐的命。  
但是……身体在做的是什么，祈求着的是什么……  
他依然渴望被拥抱，他记得这个男人的怀抱有多么温暖；他甚至渴望爬上他的床，这个男人在他身体里的时候，那种被充盈的感觉，无时无刻不让他迷醉。

对不起，北都。  
这是我的罪。

他跪伏向前，拦住想要起身的男人，他抱紧男人的胳膊，把自己塞进对方怀里。  
眼皮渐渐变得沉重，受刑的身体消耗了太多能量，他太累了，他在那双臂膀的温度里陷入沉眠。

男人只好就着这么别扭的姿势把他抱回卧室，重新把恢复期的手腕靠在床栏上。  
男人在床边坐下来，被子给他拉到脖颈，而后轻轻抚摸着他软而细密的发，那里还微微透出他们惯用的那个牌子的洗发水的味道。  
男人的目光打量着他，最后停留在手背上刚标记好的烙印上。 

“昴流君，我该拿你怎么办呢？”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力=3=  
> *说实话，我写的时候一直觉得这样打烙印肯定好疼的啊啊啊啊！  
>  ***昴流现在还不知道，换心脏这件事也有北都自己的主意。 ******


End file.
